monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Future MH Wishlist
Members of the Monster Hunter Wiki can put down what they want for future Monster Hunter games, including monsters, weapons, ideas, items, or types of quests. The list that will be formed are only wishes of users, and are not in any way indicative of it being in a future MH game. Notes Before Adding your Wish Please do not put your idea in the Category. Do this, and get your wish deleted. If you don't know how to put your wish in the table, then please post outside the table. Another user will be more than happy to fix it. Be sure to spell and Grammar check. Thank you. Mckie = The Wishlist = 124.Ive been thinking these few new monster ideas for ages... Now i want to share my thoughts from these monsters and their weapons (havent thought about the armours). These are just some ideas. Ill be talking of these monsters with these names. 1. The Cerberos 2. Magnetic Elder Dragon 3. Green Hermitaur---- 1. The Cerberos Ive thought some weapon examples, armors, Ecology Video and the monster its self The Monster It Self It could be a huge black three headed dog like beast. It could be able to spit fireballs, it would be black and darkish red in colour and eyes just blazing orange with rage and anger. I havent thoughted the rage mod so much yet but it could be a little like Rajangs, allthough The Cerberos would be just flaming with red and orange anger and when entering the rage mod it just explodes flaming while roaring. I was thinking that it could be a leader type of monster, like a Blangonga or Congalala. It would be commanding a pack of little black dogs. I havent thaught their names or anything, just the size of Blango or Conga, totally black fur on them and wolf like in appearance. The Cerberos could be weakest to ice and water. Now you may think that "Yey whats the point? A three headed big badass monster? So what!". But ive allso thouhgt a little bit of its AI. The main AI (meaning the middle head) would controll the body and movements and stuff like that, but the two other heads could have their own AI allso. This would mean a pretty badass challenge when fighting this monster. For example when your fighting in group, you try to sharpen your weapon and you see that its consentrating on your friend, suddenly (for example) the left head fires a fire ball at you. These two other heads would have their own "life" meaning that they could randomly roar or bite if a hunter gets too close, and from longer ranges they would try to shoot fire balls at you. Ive allso thought a little bit of this monsters info text. It could be something like this: "This monster is very rarely sighted, but the scientists think it lives somewhere on the volcanic belt. If its minions have been sighted, its a very bad sign, because there where is minions, there will be their leader too." The Ecology Video This one you must imagine your self. A Rathalos is battleing against a pack of pesky little black dogs, a music starts playing. One of the dogs try to bite Rathalos´ leg, while others bark and growl at the beast. After a while they get the Rathalos cornered, when the Rathalos notices this, it tries to fly away. It jumps into air and tries to get flying. Suddenly a big roar echoes and a huge three headed black dog rushes from somewhere and jumps on Rathalos´ neck sinking its deadly fangs into it. The Rathalos falls down rumbling while The Cerberos still biting it from the neck. The Cerberos starts twisting and twisting the Rathalos´ neck while a bone cracking voice starts coming from it. The Rathalos whines in pain and suddenly... *CRACK*... A huge crack and its dead silent, The Cerberos drops its dead prey on the ground and roars as a mark of victory, while its minions worship and prise it by barking and howling. This is just an example of this video, what it could be like... Some Weapon Examples That Could Be Done From This Monsters Materials SnS Name (for example): "Dogs Paw" Element (for example): Fire or Dragon Shapes and Forms (for example): it could be similiar to the "Melynx Gadget", exept its colouring would be just darkish red and black and the shield could be formed from three dogs visages/faces and the "paw" could have more sharper and longer claws on it. HuntingH Name: "Dogs Howl" Element: Fire or Dragon Shapes and Forms: It could be some type of a flute but with three heads of The Cerberos. Same colourring, darkish red and black. Notes (for example): purple red blue LightBwgn Name: "Dogs Gun" Element: - Shapes and Forms: A regular light bowgun but with three small heads on it. Every time you fire it, it roars and the three heads roll to the next head for example clockwise. This light bowgun could allso posses some rapidfire like Clust lvl 1 or 2. Same colorring. HeavyBwgn Name: "Dogs Cannon" Element: - Shapes and Forms: One big head on the barrel, if upgraded with shield it could be another head on the side. If upgraded with power barrel it could be just a big "pipe" coming out of its mouth. Every shot fired, has the roar of this fearce beast. Same colorring. 2.The Magnetic Elder Dragon From this one I havent thought not by much. Just the idea and one weapon. The Monster It Self I havent been really thinking this monsters appearance much, but one thing I thought from the looks would be that that it would have some sort of horns on its head (for the magnetic forces controlling) and its "barrier" could be made of these little stones, rocks or ore rich pieces of rock (with magnetic properities) floating all over this creature. It could allso use these stones in its attacks, for example throwing them against a hunter. Some Weapon Examples That Could Be Done From This Monsters Materials Hammer Name: "Magnetic Hammer" Element: Thunder? Shapes and Forms: It could look like a big shiny steel ball on top of a stick, but the ball could be floating a few inches from the "stick". 3.Green Hermitaur The Monster It Self I thought this monster would be a new carapaceon. It could be a green Daimyo Hermitaur covered in moss and plants. On its back could grow a huge flower or cactus instead of a monsters skull. It could be using a plant based poison (meaning normal poison but it comes from the plants). It could allso be bigger than its other subspecies, because i was thinking that the Green Hermitaur would be just so old that it has started been growing plants and moss on it. And thats where i thought that a fun nick name could be "Grampa Hermitaur". It could allso have spiky thorns growing on its claws. This time its weakest elemental resistanses would be fire and ice. Some Weapon Examples That Could Be Done From This Monsters Materials Same sort of weapon set like from the normal Daimyo, but covered in moss and jungle plants.---- Now if Capcom gets anything out of these ideas they can change the names if they want theyre just some examples. Allso i dont care that in what version of Monster Hunter series would these ideas come, its enough for me to just see how Capcom could bring these my thoughts to life and see people kick the asses of these monsters or the opposite.(if someone could add this to the table id be happy n thankful). 125.Like the dude/gal who posted the one above,I too have thought of a few monsters...actually,a LOT. Genghis Volcataur Since the other carapaceons are all water elemented(Shen Gao Ren is an exception),i thought of one that is fire-elemented. It has 10 limbs in all, 6 legs,2 large claws(think Daimyo Hermitaur)and 2 smaller sickle shaped claws(think Shogun Ceanatuar) It also has a small volcano attached to its back.If Daimyo can spray water, then Genghis can spray lava! It can also let loose a fire plume from small hole located in the volcano.The color of its shell is black with line of crimson/gold.It can also disguise itself as a normal volcano, when near enough, it will sprout out of the ground.It can shoot : 3 fireballs 3 times,3 fireballs 5 times, 5 fireballs 3 times, and 5 fireballs 5 times.When in rage,parts of its shell will glow yellow.Its weak to Dragon and Water. "Sea Monkey" I thought of one monster very unusual.It is a pelagus...with gills...and fins...and sleeps underwater...It is an Amphibious Pelagus monster.It has green scales and a head similar to a baboon.It lives ONLY in the jungle.It has webbed hands and feet.When in rage, it huffs white smoke.Attacks maintain:shooting jets/balls of water,some Blangonga attacks(back jump,jump slide etc),throwing rocks around,and lots more.When its scales get dry, it needs to get back in the water.It is weak to Fire and Thunder. i'm gonna post some more in the future.I got like 10+ more to post... 126. I think the Lance should live up to its namesake as a Piercing weapon and have the ability to penetrate more areas on monsters with less sharpness, an ability that the SnS has inherited instead. Also, the Lance's Quick Draw attack should not be made to bounce off as much. I don't see the other weapons having this problem, so why the exception? The attack power of Lances should also be boosted by just a teeny bit, to allow solo Lancers to face off against G-rank quests.